


Slow

by Impala_Dreamer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Smut, Wincest - Freeform, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 22:43:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Dreamer/pseuds/Impala_Dreamer
Summary: ~Romantic Wincest Kiss Drabble~





	Slow

The night was slow, just like the rain that struck the motel room windows. A slow, gentle rain that dampened the earth, tracked raindrops down the glass, added to the mood.

Dean’s kiss was just as slow. He took his time, enjoying the hint of wintergreen that coated Sam’s mouth. It was cool and fresh against the heat of his breath, and Dean savored every second. If he could, he would keep Sam there forever; their bodies tangled and sweaty, their hearts racing. Moments like these felt like heaven to him, and he always begged for more. Sam’s weight crushing him into the mattress, his firm body pushing and grinding until there wasn’t much left of Dean but a sloppy mess of weak limbs and heavy breath. It was perfection, it was everything.

Sam pulled away eventually, he always did, but Dean did his best to keep him there for a few more precious seconds. As his lips closed, tongue caged, he bit down gently and dragged his teeth over Sam’s perfectly pink bottom lip. Twin moans filled the room and Dean smiled, releasing his brother and licking the final taste of him from his mouth.

It never lasted, but Dean would take what he got with a happy sigh and hold onto it forever.


End file.
